Fairytale: Siren's Song
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Fairy-tale Series: The siren Kurt Hummel is rescued from the evil Queen Sue Sylvester by the Great Duke Noah Puckerman. Oneshot Pairing: Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their respected owners of Glee and Fox. I just loved them so much(:**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, was a kingdom. This kingdom was made for the young and beautiful. The royal family consisted of the most beautiful and the most talented. Among them were the Grand Duchesses Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce. Each one was special and talented in their own way. But the one thing they all shared was their ability to sing. Along the Grand Duchesses were the Great Dukes, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang. They also shared the ability to sing with great passion and together the group could sing the kingdom into happiness.

The kingdom of Limabelle was beautiful and stretched far and wide. It stretched from the murky seas to the grand forest. The people of Limabelle were a peaceful folk who paid no attention to anything that was foreign to them.

However, the peaceful kingdom isn't as it seems. For at night, when the moon is high and the stars are bright, the siren sings its lovely song. The song stretches from the depths of the forest all the way to the sea. No one can escape it. But it only happens on two nights. One night, is the song that most would say is the song of love. It fills the air on nights of the full moon. But the second song the siren sings falls on the night of the new moon. This song is more soft and sad than the other, almost begging to heard.

As for the royal family, on those nights they close their windows to escape the sorrow and longing of the sweet siren. However, the Duke, Noah Puckerman, does not close his window to the sweet song, yet instead listens to the poor creature sing out its lovely heart. Falling asleep to the beautiful harmonies of the creature.

One night, Duchess Rachel Berry spoke up about the siren at dinner.

"We must do something before that retched creature depresses the masses with its lonesome song." She stated before gliding her fork to her mouth.

"I agree, but what can we do? The thing sings it heart out every New and Full moon. We can't do anything to stop it. We don't even know where it lives." Finn Hudson stated before glancing over at the rest of the group.

"It's not that bad. The creature sings so beautifully, I open my windows to hear its song." Noah tried to say with little affect to the rest.

"As beautiful as it is, Rachel is right. We need to get everyone distracted on the nights of the new moon before our kingdom ends up a heap of depressed mess." Quinn spoke this time, holding her delicate ivory face high.

"Let's throw a new moon ball. To distract the people and have a good time." Brittany stated. Everyone turned to look at the girl with smiles. She wasn't that smart but she always had great ideas.

From there the room dissolved into talk about what needed to be done before the next new moon. Noah was the only one who did not take action. He sat quietly eating the rest of his food. He loved hearing the siren sing its song. The voice was beautiful, and now he would have to deal with the petty common girls of the kingdom trying to talk to him at the ball instead of falling asleep to the voice of the angels. He, however, could not argue, it was seven versus one after all. So he just remained quiet.

* * *

><p>Far away, in the deep forest of the Limabelle kingdom was the siren. He had fair porcelain colored skin, with eyes the color of rain. He wore only arrange of autumn colored leaves, vines, and flowers that covered most of his body, sparing his feet and face. The misunderstood creature sat on the stone crystalline rock in the meadow. He sat there, singing the song of sorrow, telling the story of his tragic life.<p>

The song spoke of the forgotten father in the sea. How he could not return to him until he was free from the hold of the evil Queen of the forest nymphs, Sue Sylvester. She was not happy that the father of the siren, Burt Hummel, took away her position of Queen of the Limabelle Sea. In turn she stole his only son and cast a curse on him. Saying he can only go back if someone would love him for he was.

Kurt Hummel, the porcelain siren, was to be forever held captive by the evil queen and her nymphs, for no one would love him for him. He wasn't like other sirens. He loved other boys and that was very rare in the kingdom of Limabelle. So on the nights of the new moon, Kurt would sing his sorrow out for the lost father he would never see and the love he would never find.

It did not however, discourage the young siren, for he still held hope that maybe one day, his love would come and save him from the wretched queen. So every full moon he would sing the song of hope for his father and love. He would sing it so loud as to get it across the kingdom to his father in the sea.

One night, in the winter months, when the frost was beginning to fall, and his clothing of leaves began to frost and turn white with the season, Kurt heard a passer by talking along the way towards to royal castle. Kurt hid behind the trees, so he would not be heard, and listened to the strangers speak.

They spoke of some sort of royal ball happening at the end of the week; the same night as the new moon. They spoke of how the royal family would be throwing the ball to save the kingdom from a depression brought on by something he couldn't quite hear.

As soon as the strangers were out of ear range, Kurt popped out from his hiding spot and took his place back on the crystalline stone. He pondered the thought that the ball was happening on his new moon song ritual. He thought that maybe this was what may bring him the love he was waiting for. That he would find this mystery love of his at the ball and finally be able to see his father and live peacefully with the man of his desires. So Kurt made up his mind. He was going to go to this ball, in the best outfit he could make, and find the love that would set him free.

He needed to be careful though. Queen Sylvester always checked up on him an hour before 3 AM to make sure he hadn't tried to run off. He would need to be back before then, only if he hadn't found someone to declare his love for him. He smiled at the thought and quickly began his work on the things he needed to do.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the New Moon Ball, and Noah Puckerman was not happy. He wanted nothing more than to just sit in his room and listen to the song of the siren. But here he was, in the middle of the ballroom, watching as the kingdom of Limabelle were dancing around the room.<p>

He went to stand next to the window, to hopefully catch a little of the siren's song but could not hear a thing, no matter how hard he strained. He did not even hear the steps Quinn and Sam were making up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam as he stared at the odd sight in front of him.

"Trying to hear the siren's song. Shhh!" Noah replied back to Sam. He took in the looks of his fellow peers and decided that he could not do anything about it. So he sighed and turned towards the dance floor.

As he watched the dancing figures he saw the most beautiful person walk into the room. He had brown hair and blue-gray eyes that could pierce the soul. His skin was the color porcelain and he walked with more grace than any of the girls of the kingdom. He wore the most elegant outfit you had ever seen. The pants and jacket were a pure white, as white as the snow that fell outside the window. The inseam was decorated with gray white effect of vines and leaves and his feet were covered in what looked like crystalline leather, just as white as everything else. And yet nothing about the clothes washed out the beautiful boy.

Noah had to know who this beautiful being was. As he made his way to the strange person, a few girls tried to claim his attention only to be ignored and brushed off. When he finally stepped up to the impeccable beauty, his voice got caught in his throat for a second. He paused staring up down at the face of the man before him.

He finally spoke, "Good evening, my name is Noah Puckerman. I couldn't help but notice your beauty and that it arrived here by itself." He smiled. "May I ask your name?"

"My name," the boy said, "is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Puckerman."

"Please, call me Noah. Mr. Puckerman is too formal for my liking." Noah smiled at Kurt. He couldn't help but think that something was oddly familiar about the boy's voice. He just shrugged it off and continued to stare into Kurt's eyes.

Music began to start up again and Noah gave his hand to Kurt asking to dance without saying it. Kurt seemed to be reluctant at first but took the hand with a smile and was brought out to the dance floor. They spun around the dance floor unknowingly pushing everyone off. Noah couldn't think of anyone at the moment except Kurt. His white outfit danced around the room almost in a blur, leaving what seemed to be a trace of snow behind each step.

The song came to a stop and so did Kurt and Noah. They stood in the middle of the dance floor holding each other. Kurt held his face to Noah's chest as Noah wrapped his arms around his waist. Everything went silent for a few seconds until a soft humming could be heard coming from the boy in his arms. Noah listened and recognized the tune quickly. It was the melody of the full moon song the siren sang and it was being sung in the perfect tune and pitch that he knew so much.

Noah turned his face to look at the boy. "You're the siren of the night aren't you?" Kurt looked up to him and nodded.

"I hope that does not displease you." Kurt said to the taller boy.

"It could never. I wait for every new and full moon to hear you sing those songs. They're so beautiful. They bring peace to me."

"I'm glad." Just as Kurt was beginning to continue, the windows of the castle shattered and the forest wind blew in. From the highest window of the ballroom, Queen Sylvester came flying into the room.

Kurt stood motionless for a second before realizing what had happened. Before he knew it, Sue had her hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him towards her. "You aren't supposed to leave the meadow, Porcelain. You are supposed to sing your song until the day you die."

Noah spoke first. "What are you doing to Kurt?" He asked angrily.

"Porcelain here is my prisoner. I stole him from his father, Burt Hummel of the sea. He cannot return home or be free from my curse until someone declares their love for the boy. But no one will because no one could love this creature." She tightened her grip on the boy's wrist and watched as his snow white attire melted leaving only Kurt's original clothing of frosted vines and leaves covering his body.

Before Noah had any time to respond, Sue leapt in the air, carrying Kurt with her, and went straight out the window, only to disappear into the night. Noah stood motionless feeling the emptiness of the boy he once held in his arm. He needed that boy in his arms. He didn't know why. But once he found out Kurt was the siren, it was as if he had known him forever. He felt so right in his arms and he needed to get him back. So he grabbed his jacket and stallion and galloped into the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt was being dragged back into the snow covered meadow by the angry queen herself. She was shouting obscenities at him and saying he would never find love. She took him to his crystalline thrown and threw him on top of it, telling him to remain there until he died before flying off into the night.<p>

Kurt laid there crying on his familiar lonely prison. He looked up to the stars and stared at the new moon. It began as a whisper but it slowly increased in volume as Kurt sang a new song to Noah, asking to be rescued.

_I sing my song to thee_

_Please come rescue me_

_I dwell within the meadow_

_Along the weeping willow_

_She sleeps within the creak_

_So hide and try to sneak_

_Don't wake the Queen_

_And remain unseen_

_I sing my song to you_

_You know what you must do_

_I dwell within the meadow_

_Along the weeping willow_

* * *

><p>Noah galloped through the forest. He had no clue to where he was going but he knew he had to save Kurt from that retched queen. He was lost in the white until he heard the faint voice not too afar. He listened closely to the words following the sound.<p>

_I'm held within this prison_

_And hope that you will listen_

_To my song of how I plea_

_For you to rescue me_

_Whisper words of love_

_Fly free just like the dove_

_I dwell within the meadow_

_Along the weeping willow_

Noah galloped towards the voice. Until he came across the creak he heard in Kurt's song. He climbed off the horse and walked along it. There in the river was Queen Sylvester lying under the water asleep. He made his way until he found the willow of the song. There in the middle of the meadow was Kurt lying on the crystalline stone.

"Kurt?" Noah asked to gain the attention of the boy.

Kurt turned to face the boy with tears in his eyes. Noah ran to the boy and grabbed him into an embrace that, if he could have his way, would never end. Kurt looked up into Noah's eyes before speaking.

"Noah, you must be careful. She will kill you if she finds you here."

"I've come to set you free from her grasp."

"You can't. No one can. Only someone who declares their love for me will set me free. But no one could love anyone like me."

"You're right!" They turned their heads to find an angry Queen Sylvester headed their way.

Before Sue could come any closer, Noah gabbed Kurt and embraced him again. "I love you, Kurt Hummel." He said and placed a passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

Before he could fully understand what happened, Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and pulled him closer, leaning back to deepen the kiss. In a flash of white Kurt was transformed back into his delicate white god's attire. It came from his shoulders all the way down to the snow covered floor and it had a platinum colored belt around the waist.

Sue tried to come closer to the pair but before she could reach, Kurt turned his face and held his hand out to the queen with force. The wind flew out toward the direction of Sue and she flew back landing in her creak. Before she had enough time to get back up, Kurt moved his hand in a gesture as if to dismiss the queen and the water she laid in froze along with her.

Kurt turned back to Noah and smiled. A real smile that has not been on his face since the last time he saw his father. "Thank you, for saving me."

"I meant it, you know? I do love you. I loved you since the moment I first heard your voice come through my window." Noah smiled.

Kurt smiled in return and took Noah's hands and placed them behind his waist before wrapping his own arms around Noah's neck. He kissed him passionately and they stood there like that for a couple of minutes before deciding it was time to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>It was right after the wedding, before the honeymoon, Kurt and Noah were on the shore being watched as Kurt stepped into the water. Noah stood beside him as Kurt sang to the sea.<p>

_Father, dear, I miss you_

_Come to me today_

_I need to say I love you_

_There's so much more to say_

As Kurt sang the shore began to rumble and the water began to rise.

_Father, come to me_

_Please meet the man I love_

_He saved me from the queen_

_I'm as free as the dove_

_Father, dear, I miss you_

_Come to me today_

_I need to say I love you_

_There's so much more to say_

From the sea came a man big and bulky. Dressed in a white garment almost similar to Kurt's just a little more on the masculine level. He smiled stepping up to Kurt with his arms open with unshed tears in his eyes. Kurt ran to him and embraced the man of the sea.

"Father, I'd like for you to meet the love of my life, Great Duke Noah Puckerman. Noah I'd like for you to meet my father, Burt Hummel, king of the Limabelle Sea." Kurt stated gesturing towards the two men.

"It's an honor to meet you, King Hummel." Noah stated politely.

"So you saved my son's life. I owe you everything. My son means the world to me, more than anything. You have my greatest appreciation and gratitude." Burt let Kurt slide back into the arms of Noah. "Love him more than anything in this world. I'll be watching from the Sea, remember that?"

"I will, you have my promise." Noah stated with a hand gesture of honor and goodbye.

"I'll miss you father. I love you and I'll be at the shore all the time to speak with you. Don't worry about me, I have my powers back. I can take care of my new family." Kurt said giving his father another hug before joining Noah again.

"I know. I love you Kurt. I'll always be here. And take care of him Noah." And with that Burt Hummel slipped back into the sea under the waters.

"I know you'll miss him but remember that I'll always love you Kurt." Noah said while grabbing Kurt's hand and facing them back towards their castle.

"I will miss him but it's not goodbye. And I love you too Noah Puckerman. Always will."

**THE END**


End file.
